Wild Ride
by Kowgirl234
Summary: Jace and clary a mix of driving and relatioship problems. A short story of clary and Jace. One-shot.


Wild Ride

**I do not own mortal instruments.**

A small scream escaped Clary's mouth as the car revved it engine. "Jace, I can't do this." She turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"If you can handle me you can handle a car, just take it slow." Jace remarked with a chuckle.

"Easy for you to say, everything comes easy to you." Clary huffed and put the car in drive. She pulled down the driveway of the Institute and into the street. It hadn't been her idea to do this, but Jace insisted on teaching her to drive. It didn't help that the car he got was a brand new jet black Ferrari.

"Okay now take a left," Jace instructed calmly. Clary put her blinker on and waited until the road was clear. "You can go," Jace told her. Clary turned the wheel and stepped on the gas flying around the turn. "Okay, maybe a little less gas the next time."

"I don't want to do this can we please stop." Clary whined. Jace shook his head. "But I am going to crash, I don't want to be the reason Jace Lightwood is paralyzed.

"Really that's what you're scared of. I am right here nothing is going to happen. And if it was me I would be more scared of wrecking Roberts new car, it wasn't cheep. "

"Wow thanks,"

"Okay pull in here and park." Clary turned into a coffee shop.

"Jace what are we doing?"

"I am taking my star student to lunch," Jace replied as they got out of the car. They walked towards the coffee shop hand in hand. There weren't many people inside, only a couple tables were taken. They got their food and sat in a booth in the back. Jace sat across from Clary taking her hand and gently placing a kiss on it. He then started up her arm to her elbow.

"I hope you don't become a real teacher." Clary shifted. She hated thinking about Jace with other girl. He told her constantly that he loved her, but they never said they were exclusive. Jace looked into her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead before taking out their food. He handed her the bagel, before biting into his bacon and egg sandwich.

"I could become a teacher, I would have to wear nice clothes that cover up my smokin' hot body, and no one would want that." Jace said once he had swallowed his bite. "I think I will just stick with a shadowhunter." Clary sighed and started eating her bagel. The rest of the meal was silent. Jace paid and the cashier flirted with him writing her number on the back of the receipt. Jace walked out.

"Are you two dating?" the cashier stopped Clary on her way out. She thought about it for a moment.

"Um, No, he is just teaching me how to drive." She wanted to bite back those words, of course she wanted to say yes, but Jace wasn't ready so she would wait.

"I would love to have a driving teacher that hot, I wouldn't be able to focus." The cashier giggled as she returned to her work. Clary walked to the car, to see Jace in the passenger seat. Clary hopped in the back seat.

"No, I am not driving home. I drove once that's enough." Clary huffed. Jace got out and slide next to Clary in the backseat.

"What did the waitress want?" Jace raised an eyebrow to ask.

"Oh just wanted to tell me about some survey you could fill out to get your next coffee free." Clary hated lying to Jace, but she wasn't going to tell him what she really said.

"So I was thinking about what you said, and I want you to know that you will be my only student." Is that what he really meant or was he hinting at something else.

"Okay, but I am still not driving home." Clary gave up on deciphering Jace's statement. Jace nodded, he moved to the driver's seat and took them home. Once they pulled in, Clary reached for the handle.

"Clary wait, when I said I wanted go to be my only student, I didn't just mean student. Clary, I only want you. Every sunrise and sunset, every blooming flower, I wanted everything to be with you. I know we haven't said we were exclusive, but Clary I want to be. I love you, Clary. I will never be able to look at someone else and love them. You are perfect I know you don't see it, but you are and I want to claim you as mine. I don't want any other guy even look at you. Clary can we be exclusive?" Jace exhaled, he had been holding that in for a while. He turned to look at Clary who was looking to her hands, when he noticed a drop fall into her lap. She was crying he got out and moved next to her in the back seat. He lifted her face to look in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed him down into the seat.

"Yes," Clary whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"Then get ready, because if you thought drive was hard you better get ready for a wild ride with me." Jace remarked before wrapping Clary in a kiss. He could lay here forever. He heard the car door open, but he was too busy kissing Clary to notice.

"Ugh, gross can't someone take a trip to the mall without running into this." Clary pulled away.

"Sorry, Iz we just got carried away," Clary got out pulling Jace with her. "The car is yours." Clary motioned and went up the step into the institute. Jace reached clary in the elevator, and started kissing her neck. "I am ready for a wild ride. I love you, Jace Lightwood."

**Well thanks for reading, this is my first fanfiction so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review and toell me what to improve.**


End file.
